


A Father's Prayer

by Anglachel54



Series: Omegaverse Shorts [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Absent Starks, Adopted Children, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Child!Arya, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Gen, Protectiveness, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was prophesied that an Alpha child from the North would be Death Incarnate so the Bank of Braavos demanded payment from the Iron Throne. Arya is that child.<br/>{A fluffly drabble where Arya was sent to Kings Landing and somehow made her own surrogate family whilst there. This is just a moment where her family send up their own prayers for their little Wolf.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> My brain's notes:  
> -alpha!child Arya adopted by others  
> -want Petyr, Tyrion, Varys, Sandor and Tywin in fic because...they don't get enough love lol  
> -super cute, fluff

"That should be a five instead of a seven, Uncle Petyr."   
  
Petyr Baelish squinted at the numbers he had just written, redoing the calculations and blinked in surprise.  
"You're right." He grinned down into the intelligent eyes of a seven year old Arya Stark who smirked back.  
  
{ _It was a surprise to everyone how close they were. For Petyr, he was fully prepared to hate the child just as he hated her father but their first meeting changed his mind._  
  
 _It was strange to think how much the wild, dark haired little girl had a hold on him. And yet, it wasn't devious in any way._

_  
It was merely Arya being...well, Arya._

  
_She had endeared herself to Tywin Lannister, she joked with Tyrion Lannister, she entertained Varys, she had befriended the Hound. And she had captured his attention._

_She knew of the Game and played it when she wanted. Yet she disdained conventions and was as honest as a fresh spring._ }  
  
~  
  
Her voice broke through his thoughts making him chuckle.  
  
"Uncle Petyr if you're so distracted - can we get something to eat? I'm rather hungry."   
  
"Of course, little wolf." He chuckled as he helped her down from her seat before stretching. "Let's go."  
  
With a small cheer, her small hand grasped his larger one and it lightened his heart. They were all surrogate fathers to her in a way especially with Ned Stark placing duty to the realm over his family by sending his daughter to the centre of Chaos itself at the tender age of 4.  
  
Shaking his head from such thoughts, Petyr tightened his hold on Arya’s hand as the pair made their way out of the brothel and expertly navigated the streets back to the Red Keep. As they entered the large doors, a familiar hulking figure stood waiting several feet away, facing away from the duo.  
  
Arya snickered and looked up at Petyr for permission and received an encouraging smirk. With a mischievous grin, she ran ahead and nimbly jumped on her friends back. Her battle cry startled the Hound especially when small arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Die, Beast!" Arya yelled amidst her squeals of laughter as she masterfully evaded Sandor's futile attempts to reach for her (much to Petyr’s amusement). By the time Sandor finally got her off; slinging her over his shoulder, the rest of their ragtag group appeared.  
  
"My, my." Varys observed appraisingly. "And what is the premise for this attack?"  
  
"I was protecting my Fair Uncle from the Beast." Arya announced proudly, grey eyes dancing.  
  
Tyrion chuckled, "What exactly would the Beast take from your dear Uncle that would need to be protected little wolf?"  
  
"Uncle Petyr's innocence!" The girl declared proudly, which had all the men pause before howling with laughter while Petyr scowled at them fiercely. Arya lightly tugged on the Hound’s hair making her best friend shift her so she was being carried properly.

  
"Isn't that what I should fight for?" She asked curiously.

The laughter died down and they appraised the girl who stared down at them expectantly. 

~

It was moments like this that reminded them of Arya's status. The future awaiting her...and her eventual departure from them to Braavos. 

~

The girl in question frowned thoughtfully, determination filling her grey eyes as her fingers brushed her friend's scarred cheek. "Maybe I'll find a reason worth fighting for on my own."  
  
However, the solemn moment passed when a loud growl emanated from Arya's stomach.

  
"I'm really hungry, Sandor." She whispered to the man conspiratorily. Sandor responded by swinging her onto his back and racing towards Lord Tywin’s solar. Her excited laughter echoed in the halls and her surrogate fathers all savoured the sound.

**  
**

_Don’t grow up too quickly._

_**  
** _

_Never stop being yourself._

_**  
** _

_Always be happy._

**  
**

**~**

Lord Tywin allowed a small smile to cover his face as he heard the approaching laughter of his adopted granddaughter. _Let your future be a bright one._

**  
**

“Arya.”

**  
**

“Grandpa!” Arya beamed, and raced over to man. Sandor watched solemnly as the two exchanged pleasantries and revelled in the pleasant tingling from when his little friend had squeezed his hand moments earlier.

 **  
**_Keep smiling....Arya._ **  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Wrapping things up:  
> -So the lines in italics a little later in the fic are the prayers. Tyrion doesn't want Arya to grow up too quickly and lose that carefree attitude she has. Varys knows how hard it is to stay true to oneself and hopes that Arya continues to keep being Arya and not to let stupid things like manners or propriety get in the way. Petyr just prays that his little wolf is always happy. Because her happiness is his happiness....And if she's not happy then Petyr's gonna kill whoever's preventing Arya's happiness. Tywin, of course, wants Arya to have a long and successful future while Sandor just wants Arya to always be smiling. She's the one who constantly seeks him out or smiles for no reason at all - and Sandor can't help but treasure that.  
> *sobbles*
> 
> -I also wanted to try something with absent Starks...because I wanted Arya to embody the values of the men in the fic. *thumbs up* So this is totally AU.
> 
> -Also really wanted something kind of fluffy so I hope you all liked this as much as I did. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
